


aW jEeZ ricK

by annariley (gracessence)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comedy, Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracessence/pseuds/annariley
Summary: morty paints his nailsthis is a shitpost for my friend. enjoy.





	aW jEeZ ricK

morty walked into the garage where rick was busy tinkering with some alien life form he found the other day from the planet snorflads. 

"hey-hey, rick. rick hey i uh, i got something to show you, rick." 

 rick put his knife down and sighed long and hard. 

 "listen morty, okay, just  _ **burp**_ listen to me, alright. i have this -- this is an important porject i cant be talking to you right now. okay morty? just--just go talk to your friends and -- and leave me alone. okay?" 

 morty frowned . 

 "GEeeZe RicK, i-i Dont have Any Friends" 

 "..."

 morty stood there. he didn't leave. he had no where else to go. rick was his only friend. and the only friend he would ever have. ever. 

"okay, yeah. okay. youre still here, arent you?" rick said sticking his arm into the stomcch of whatever alien lay on his work bench. 

"yes." 

"what do you want"

morty lifted up his hands to show rick his nail that were painted a sloppy mess of colours. 

rick's eye twitched and he held his hand over it to stop it. 

"uuuuhhh what are you doing there rick?" 

"what? huh? oh-- nothing. just my daily eye--its my -- i didn't take my medicine today and my  _ **burp**_ eye starts acting up when i dont take--oh for crying out loud morty what the FUCK did you do to your nails!?!?!!" 

morty lowered his hands and looked at them.  

"i uuuuhhhh i painted them rick. they dont look that bad" 

"give me your hands morty. give them to me"

"what-no- no what are you going to do?"

"im gonna cut them off theyre hideous theres no going back from that morty. you gotta get rid of them now once and for for all before i blow my my bfucking brains out and and and splatter the walls with my fucking brain juices okay morty? do yoU WANNA SEE MY BRAIN JUICES ON THESE WALLS MORTY? DO YOU?" 

"uuuhh no"

"NO . SO GIVE ME YOUR HANDS"

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my meme of a friend hope she likes it


End file.
